


I Have Seen the Face of God

by cantodelcolibri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Movie Watching, Oneshot, They watch les mis how about that, dean/cas - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff, happy things, tagging is so hard ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantodelcolibri/pseuds/cantodelcolibri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Charlie's idea.<br/>She wanted to watch a movie together, do something normal people do on a family night. They had given up on Clue when Cas had asked too many questions for the game to progress in a decent amount of time. So, Charlie had innocently suggested a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Seen the Face of God

It had been Charlie's idea.

She wanted to watch a movie together, do something normal people do on a family night. They had given up on Clue when Cas had asked too many questions for the game to progress in a decent amount of time. So, Charlie had innocently suggested a movie.

"Not Star Wars. Please." Sam moaned, as Dean had recently made Cas marathon both Star Wars and Star Trek and had been more than slightly put down when Cas had shown a preference for Star Trek. "Actually, not anything that will keep Dean up bitching at Cas, please."

"And no rom-coms either!" Dean butted in, shooting his brother a defensive look. "And I did not bitch."

"Can we watch something none of us have watched?" Kevin put in hopefully.

"I highly doubt that we'll reach an agreement this way." Cas interjected.

"That's it! I'm going to go to RedBox and pick the most uncharacteristic thing ever. And we're going to watch it! Get the popcorn going, bitches, cuz I'll be right back!" And with that, Charlie stood up from her perch on the couch and walked off. She drove and found a CVS, and although she promised uncharacteristic, she ended up paying for a Les Miserables dvd. She was sure that none of the guys back at the bunker had seen it anyway.

Sam and Kevin didn't protest much, only slightly disdainful that they would have to sit through a musical. Dean grumbled and glared at the cover and went to get the other six pack of beer from the fridge. When Cas got back from the kitchen, arms full of microwaved bags of popcorn, he eyed the cover curiously but didn't say a word. They passed around the popcorn and beer, Charlie made a note about how Kevin shouldn't be drinking and Dean butted in and said he deserved it.

Sam pressed play.

Cas began to comment, but after a few glares and a slap on the knee from Dean, he shut up. Charlie pretended not to notice when Sam began to quietly hum along to 'Who Am I'.

During Fantine's solo, Charlie looked around with watery eyes to see that Sam had the most epic frown on his face, Kevin was biting his knuckles, Cas was crying, and Dean's eyes were more than a little red. Cas broke his silent vow of silence to remark on how despicable the Thernandiers were in their treatment of Cosette. Dean angrily muttered,

"He just stole a fucking loaf of bread, you prick!" when Javert paced the rooftop, singing to the night sky. Then Cas whispered that Javert wasn't completely to blame, it was their flawed government that was at fault. Sam remarked that Marius' and Cosette's relationship was more grounded in the book. Kevin admitted that he had pronounced of Enjorlas' name wrong in his head when he had read it. Cas then demanded he be given the book. Cas took pity on Eponine and Charlie actually sobbed when she sang 'On My Own'. Dean decided he didn't really care about Marius when Marius considered abandoning his friends in favor of chasing a "not even one night stand". Plus, he was an asshole for not even noticing Eponine. Sam told him that he wasn't being fair.

Then when Dean urged Jean to kill Javert, he received a few smacks.

"I don't remember rain in the book." Kevin whispered when Eponine bled out.

When Gavroche was shot, there was a collection of horrified gasps and angry cursing. Two popcorn bags fell to the floor and Kevin fumbled to catch his beer.

"Idiot should have stayed down." Dean growled when Grantaire went to stand by Enjorlas.

"No." Cas answered simply, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"That's disgusting." Kevin pulled a face as they watched Jean carry Marius through the sewers.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Dean exclaimed when Javert appeared.

"Oh." He whispered when Javert threw himself off the bridge.

"This makes suicide almost look justifiable." Sam said.

They all agreed Thernandier had no class or shame and whooped when Marius led Cosette away.

Cas and Charlie began crying again when Cosette sang to her father. Kevin joined in when Fantine appeared. Charlie gave a watery laugh when she caught sight of Sam with his hand covering half of his face with a pained expression. Dean's face was serious, but cracked when they began to hear the chorus of the dead. Once Fantine and Jean reached the barricade, the only one not crying was Cas.

They were quiet as the credits rolled.

"Dean Winchester cried while watching Les Mis. My life? Made." Charlie was the first to speak. Dean gave her a reproachful glare.

"You and Cas were sobbing every twenty minutes, so don't you get on me."

It was getting late. Kevin went back to his room, Sam left to the study and Charlie said she would go procure a copy of the book for Cas and come back tomorrow. Dean gathered the trash and went to dispose of it in the kitchen. When he walked back into the living room, he saw Cas sitting on the couch, curled in on himself, and deep in thought. He went over.

"Having an existential crisis, Cas?" He joked. He spied an abandoned beer bottle he had missed and bent over to pick it up. Cas blinked and trained his eyes on Dean's outstretched hand, then to Dean's face.

"I was pondering the philosophy of the movie."

"And?" Dean tilted his head to the side in playful mockery.

"Nothing." Cas squirmed and sat up straight and proper. Dean frowned.

"Aw, come on. Tell me."

Castiel frowned but sighed in resignation.

"I was just thinking...If I were to take the words of this story to heart..." He paused. He paused for half a minute and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Out with it, Cas."

"If I were to take those words to be true....I have seen the face of God."


End file.
